Trapped In a Closet
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Wally decides to visit Artemis at Gotham Academy but some how end up getting locked in a closet. She what they do when stuck in there. Story suggested by Zatanna Carrile. Wally/Kid Flash x Artemis


**Hey guys, here's another Wally/Artemis Fanfic. This story was suggested to me by ****Zatanna Carrile****, make sure to check out her awesome Fanfics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

Trapped In a Closet

**Wally's POV**

I haven't seen Artemis in a week. She's never at the cave when I'm there, Dick says she's probably doing the massive amount of homework Gotham Academy students get. Dick knows this because he has almost every class with her, yet she doesn't know this because of the whole Batman kids can't reveal their identity thing. I wish I could go to Gotham Academy, that way I could spend more time with her. The only way we can talk to each other is over the phone, never face to face.

* * *

"Finally!", I think to myself "A day off from school". It's President's Day and every school in Central City gets the day off. I was planning to spend the day with Artemis until I found out that Gotham Academy doesn't get out of school on President's Day. I could try and sneak in but that would be risky. Lucky for me I got a man on the inside. Dick Grayson, better known as the Caped Crusader's Boy Wonder, was very good at getting in and out of places, so he could definitely get me in without anyone knowing. I decide to give Dick a heads up via text.

Me: Hey Dick, you think you could get me inside your school?

Dick: Possibly. What are you planning Wally?

Me: I'm super bored and I want to hang out with Artemis, but since your school isn't out today it makes things a little difficult.

Dick: Oh I see. Meet me in 10 minutes outside the front gates.

Me: Alright, see you then. Oh and don't tell Arty that I'm coming.

Dick: Got it.

* * *

As I approach the gates of Gotham Academy I see Dick standing on the other side with his Robin gauntlet.

"Hey Dick", I say as I reach the gate.

"Hey Wally, the gates have a digital lock on them. I'm in the process of hacking the code", he says, not taking his eyes away from the gauntlet. It takes a minute until he finally looks up, smiles and opens the gate. "You got here at a good time. Lunch is going to start soon", he tells me.

"Perfect, how long till it starts?"

"About 10 minutes. Hey I got to go back to class. Meet me here when the bell rings", he says as he starts walking away.

"What am I supposed to do for 10 minutes?", I ask.

"I don't know, go to the vending machine, get something to eat", he says as he hands be $5. "They're around the corner", he adds, pointing in the direction of the machines.

When I get to the vending machine, the first thing I notice is that it's packed full of healthy stuff. I decide to grab a protein bar since I just ran from a different city. After I finish it I walk back to the gates. After standing there for a few minutes the bell rings and out runs the Boy Wonder from his class.

"You ready to go see Artemis?", he asks jokingly.

"Yeah"

"Good cause she's right there, with her girlfriends", he smirks evilly.

There must be about 10 girls with Artemis. I decide to do the safe thing and text her. I pull out my phone while Dick glances at it.

"Whatcha doing KF?", he asks.

"Texting Artemis"

Me: Hey babe, how's school?

Artemis: Boring, I wish I could've hung out with you today. 3

Me: Yeah me too, that's why I came to see you.

Artemis: Did you really?

Me: Yeah look at the main gates.

I close my phone and look over at her. Dick does the same. When she reads the text she looks around and doesn't notice me for a second and then stares directly at me with a wicked grin on her face. She says something to her friends and walks, trying not to sprint, over to me and Dick. When she reaches us she flings herself into my arms.

"Someone's happy to see me", I joke.

"Yeah I am! Oh hey Dick", She smiles at Dick but turns her attention back to me. "What are you doing here?".

"I'm here to see you of course", I say to her which makes her smile even more. She then grabs me by the hand and pulls me away from everyone else. "Where are we going?", I ask.

"Somewhere private", she replies. She drags me into a hallway and pulls me into a room. It's a janitor's closet.

"A janitor's closet?', I joking ask.

"Nobody will bother us here", she smiles at me.

"Except for them mops", I add. She only laughs. "Where have you been all week?"

"I'm sorry Wally, I had a lot of homework", she says.

"Hmmm, what do you know, Robin was right", I reply. She raises and eyebrow.

"Robin?", she asks "How would he know that I've had a lot of... Is Robin Dick Grayson?"

"What? No", I say quickly. She stares me down with her piercing gray eyes. I crack, "Ok, Dick is Robin. But don't tell him I told you".

"I heard that", someone yells from outside the door "Thanks for telling Artemis for me KF". Dick was outside the door.

"Sorry Dick", I yelled back.

"It's ok, I was going to tell the team anyway. But since you told Artemis before I did, you guys can stay in there for a while, together. That is what you wanted right?"

"What are you talking about Dick?", Artemis asked.

"I locked the door"

I walked to the door and tried the knob. It wouldn't turn. I shrugged at Artemis who only laughed. "I could try to vibrate my molecules through the door", I joke.

"Don't", she laughs "you'll give yourself a bloody nose again".

"Alright Arty, whatever you say", I tease.

"Come here Bay Watch", she grins. When I get over to her she pulls me into a kiss. "I'm so glad you came here".

"Me too", I smile. She kisses me again.

"Alright guys, I think you've been in there long enough-", Dick says smiling as he opens the door with all of Artemis's friends standing there giggling.

"Whose your friend Artemis?', one of the girls asks.

"Girls, this is Wally, my Boyfriend", at that I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me, just to emphasize the fact.

"Nice to meet you girls", I smile. Then the bell rings.

"Sorry Wally I got to go to class", she says kissing me on the cheek "I'll call you later".

"Bye Arty", I say, she smiles and starts walking away with her friends who are pestering her with questions.

"Thanks for locking us in the closet", I joke to Dick.

"Anytime. See you at the cave KF", he says back. I start walking away.

When I get through the gates I start my walk back to my house thinking "Best President's Day ever".

THE END


End file.
